Todd
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Fi meets a mysterious stranger. Can Clu and the gang save her before it's too late? I do not own So Weird. But I do own Todd, the plot, and the song that Annie writes!


" Mrs. P? Are we almost there yet?" Clu asked.  
" I think so." Molly said, sitting on the couch.  
" Mom, I found a site on the internet about the town we are getting  
ready to stop in and it looks like it'll be cool." Fi said, grabbing a drink  
from the fridge.  
" Fi, you've got to see this!" Annie shouted from the room they now  
shared. Fi walked in there. " There is a haunted house where they give tours  
and stuff." Annie pointed to the screen.  
" That is awesome. We have to go." Fi said.  
They ran into the community room.  
" Are we almost there?" They both said.  
" Almost." Carey said, strumming his guitar.  
" Why are you so anxious?" Clu asked, looking at Fi.  
" There is a haunted house." Annie started.  
" And they give tours." Fi continued.  
" And we may see a ghost." Annie finished.  
" You want to spend all week playing ghost hunters?" Jack asked,   
looking at Annie.  
" What else could we do?" Annie asked.  
" Dance!" Clu and Jack said, together.  
" What?" Fi asked.  
" There is a teen dance club." Carey explained.  
" Are you saying you guys would rather dance than see a real live  
ghost?" Fi asked, wide eyes.  
" You think?" Jack said. Clu remained quiet.  
" How about, if you guys go looking for ghost with us during the day  
then we will go to the club with you at night." Annie said.  
" Ok." They all agreed.  
" But you know a ghost hunt is totally useless. There are no such   
things as ghosts." Jack said.  
The girls stuck out their tongues and walked back into their room.  
" Why do the cutest guys always have to be nonbelievers?" Annie said  
out loud to herself.  
" Who are you talking about, Annie?" Fi asked.  
" What?" Annie asked. " I said that out loud?."  
" Yeah, you did. Who do you like?" Fi thought back to what Annie had   
said about being a non believer. " Eww! You have a crush on Jack!"  
" Sssh. He'll hear you." Annie said, blushing. " You can't tell him  
or anyone, for that matter."  
" I won't, but that is gross. I can't believe you like Jack. That is  
almost as weird as a clone, ghost, willow wisp, and everything else that I've  
seen put together." Fi shook her head.  
" You only think that because he is your brother. Trust me, if he was  
not your brother you would..." Annie said.  
" Eeeew! Don't finish that sentence. Eeew! Eeew! Eeew!" Fi jumped up  
and down. " You may be one of my best friends, Annie Theilan, but you have   
really bad taste in guys."  
" Who you got a crush on, Annie?" Jack asked coming into the room.  
Annie's eyes went wide. " How much of our conversation did you hear?"  
" Nothing. Just that you have bad taste in guys."  
" Oh, well, we were just talking about a movie we saw. I thought the   
one guy was cute, but Fi disagrees. A lot." Annie sighed.  
" The last movie you guys watched was a cartoon." Jack said.  
" We went to one alone after that." Annie said.  
" That was at the last stop we made, right before we left." Jack was  
getting confused. What was she hiding?  
" Well, um, I, see, " Annie looked at Fi.  
" Jack, what are you doing in here?" Fi asked changing the subject.  
" We are almost.." The bus lurched to a stop, causing Annie to fall.  
Jack caught her. " There." He finished.  
" Come on, you guys we are at the hotel." Molly said sticking her  
head in the door.  
" Coming." Annie grabbed her laptop and quickly walked to her and   
Fi's hotel room.  
" What's wrong with Annie?" Jack asked.  
" Nothing. You know when you come into a room you should knock." Fi  
said, walking quickly. " We could have been changing."  
" At two in the afternoon? Besides, the door was open." Jack said.  
Fi walked into her hotel room and saw Annie sitting on her bed   
writing something on her laptop. " Hey Annie, you ok?"  
Annie jumped. " I'm fine. But, I can't believe Jack almost found   
out." Annie continued to write.  
" Found out what?" Clu asked, coming into the room.  
" Clu, don't you knock?" Annie asked slamming shut her laptop.  
" The door was half open." Clu said, watching Fi set up her own   
laptop. " Besides I saw a flyer advertising for that haunted house thing."  
" Cool. I'm there." Annie said standing up.  
" Hold on." Fi closed her laptop and grabbed a jacket. " Let's go."  
" Annie, hold up." Carey said, in the hallway.  
" What?" Annie asked.  
" The club where Molly is supposed to perform called. They said one   
of the acts has cancelled and unless they find someone else, they'll have to  
cancel the performance. So Molly wanted to know if you would do it." Carey  
said.  
" I'd love to. I'm working on a new song, too." Annie smiled.  
" Ok, when you finish, give me the music." Carey walked off.  
" What was that about?" Jack asked.  
" I'll tell you guys later. Let's go find a ghost."  
They walked to the house. They had been there for about an hour.  
" Guys, it's useless. There are no ghosts." Jack said.  
" Shut up, Jack. This place is haunted." Annie whispered.  
Jack shut up and then ran his fingers up their backs.  
" Aaaaaaaaagh!!!" They screamed.  
" Gotha!" Jack said, laughing.  
" JACK!" They both hit him.  
" Is there a problem?" Someone asked. " I heard a scream."  
" Everything's..." Fi looked up and saw the cutest guy ever looking   
at them. He was kinda pale with brown hair. He was wearing a black leather  
jacket and had an earring. Fi stared at him. " Fine."  
" Ok. My name's Todd. Todd Lands. And you are?" Todd shook Fi's hand.  
Fi stared at him. Annie nudged her from behind. " I'm Fi. Fiona,   
actually."  
" Fiona what?" Todd asked.  
" Phillips." Fi mumbled.  
" That's a beautiful name, Fiona Phillips." Todd smiled. " So you  
interested in ghosts?"  
" Yeah. You?" Fi was still staring at him.  
" Yeah. I work here." Todd looked at Fi.  
" Really? Is this place really haunted?" Fi was interested.  
" Well, I've never seen a ghost, but I'm sure that if someone came  
here at night..." Todd smiled again. " I better get back to work. Hope to  
see you again, Fiona." Todd walked away, Fi staring after him.  
" Come on, Fi. Let's go." Clu said, feeling a twinge of jealousy.  
" Fi! Earth to Fi!" Jack waved his hand in front of her eyes.  
Fi blinked. " What?"  
" Let's go. We're leaving." Clu said.  
" Uh, huh. Ok." Fi said in a daze.  
They walked out of the building. When they got back to the hotel,   
Annie and Fi went to their room and shut the door.  
" Fi, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we left that house."  
Annie said, sitting on her bed.  
" Annie, are you in love with Jack?" Fi asked, sitting on her own   
bed.  
" I think so." Annie whispered.  
" How can you tell?" Fi asked, softly.  
" I don't know. I mean, I feel.. It's like when he's around. I can't  
explain it." Annie said.  
" You feel like you are floating in air and nothing can bring you   
down because when your with him, everything feels so perfect, so right." Fi  
said.  
" Exactly. You're in love with Todd?" Annie asked.  
" No, well, maybe. But it's crazy to say that because we just met,  
but still it's like, I've never felt like this before. Am I crazy?"  
" Nah, just a tad on the strange side." Annie said.  
" Here, here." Jack said, from the door.  
" Not funny Jack. You know you should really knock." Fi said.  
" Yeah, probably. I just wanted to remind you guys we are going   
dancing tonight." Jack said, walking out of the room.  
' Fi must be in love, cause that's the same way I feel about Annie.'  
Jack thought, walking to the room he, Clu, and Carey shared.  
" Hey, dude, you look like you just saw an angel or something." Clu  
said, as he walked into the room.  
" Maybe I did." Jack mumbled.  
  
Later that night, they were all dancing at the club.  
" Clu, that move looked cool." Annie said laughing.  
" Thank you." Clu said. " What do you think, Fi? Fi?"  
Fi was staring at the door. They all followed her gaze and saw.. Todd  
standing in the doorway.  
" You ok?" Clu asked.  
" Uh, huh." Fi mumbled. " I'm perfect."  
Todd saw her and walked over. " Well, Fiona, we meet again."  
" Guess so." Fi said softly.  
" Care to dance?" Todd asked her. Fi nodded and they went to the   
dance floor.  
" Does he seem strange to you?" Annie asked.  
" Well, yeah, he does like Fi." Jack said.  
" A lot of guys like her, man." Clu said.  
" No, I mean the way he talks and acts. He seems like, I don't know,  
you know how old people talk, calling everyone by their full name, or that  
stuff. I don't know, he seems odd." Annie said.  
" You're paranoid, Annie." Jack said.  
" No, I'm serious." Annie said. " There's something strange about   
him."  
" Annie, if there was something weird about him, Fi would know." Clu  
said.  
" Yeah, I'm sure." Annie said under her breath.  
  
A couple days later, Fi and Todd were on a date. Annie was working on  
a song when Jack came in.  
" Annie, I just developed some pictures. Want to see them?" Jack   
handed her a stack of photos.  
" Jack, these are wicked." Annie said, smiling. She came to a pic of  
Fi dancing. " Wait, wasn't Todd with her in this picture?"  
" Guess not. You can keep those if you want I have to go run some  
errands for Ned and Irene." Jack walked out of the room.  
Annie looked at the rest of the pictures, Todd wasn't in any of them.  
She went to her laptop and looked up something.  
She read what came up and her heart started beating quicker.   
She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. Carey saw her and ran after   
her. They met up with Jack.  
" Jack, where did Fi and Todd go?" Annie said, quickly.  
" Why?" Jack asked. " What's wrong?"  
" Ok, Todd wasn't in any of those pictures." Annie started.  
" So?" Jack asked.  
" Ok, you remember when we all went to get Italian food and Todd said   
he was allergic to garlic?" Annie continued.  
" A lot of people are." Jack said.  
" Are a lot of people three hundred year old dead guys?" Annie   
shouted.  
" What?" Carey and Jack asked together.  
" Todd Lands died when he was fifteen, two hundred seventy five years   
ago." Annie said, pushing back her hair.  
" No way." Carey said. " Must be a different guy."  
Annie pulled out a picture she had printed from the computer.  
" Yeah, so it's Todd." Jack said.  
" This is the guy who died." Annie said. " Think about this, he can't  
eat garlic, we never see him during the day, he acts strange, he wasn't in   
those pictures. This is serious. He was never married, and he is looking for  
a vampire bride. If we don't get to Fi, he'll turn her into a vampire. Jack,  
you may not believe in vampires, but you know you care about Fi. And if we   
don't get to her soon, it'll be too late." Annie begged Jack to believe her.  
" I don't believe what you're telling me, but if Fi's in trouble.."  
Jack said. Annie through her arms around him.  
" Where are they?" Annie asked.  
" Fi said he had a surprise for her." Carey said.  
" I bet." Annie said. She looked at the picture in her hand. " Oh my   
god."  
" What?" Carey asked.  
" Look at the house in this picture. It's the haunted house." Annie  
said. " That must be where they are at."  
" How do you know?" Carey asked.  
" I don't. But what other choice have we got?" Annie walked quickly  
toward the direction of the house.  
  
" So where are we going?" Fi asked, smiling.  
" A special place." Todd said.  
They walked to the haunted house.  
" Is this where we are going?" Fi asked.  
" Yeah. Close your eyes." Fi closed her eyes and Todd led her up the  
stairs.  
" Ok. Open your eyes." Fi opened her eyes and saw a room with a giant  
mirror and a coffin, and a lot of candles.  
" What is this place?" Fi asked confused.  
" Your new home." Todd said. " Where we'll spend eternity together."  
" Todd, you're scaring me." Fi said. " I'm leaving."   
She turned and started to walk away but Todd grabbed her arm. " You  
are not going anywhere."  
" Ow, you are hurting me." Fi said. She looked at the mirror and saw  
that Todd had no reflection. She looked at him and saw fangs.  
" Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Fi let out an ear piercing scream. Which Annie,   
Jack and Carey heard.  
" That was from upstairs." Carey said as they came into the house.  
" Come on, let's go." Annie said pushing forward.  
" No, Annie, you aren't going up there." Jack said.  
" Who's gonna stop me?" Annie said running upstairs.  
The guys ran after her.  
When Annie burst into the room, Todd was getting ready to bite Fi.  
She snuck up on him and kicked him in the stomach.  
Carey and Jack came to the door. Todd picked up a table and through   
it at them. Annie scrambled to the corner, scared he would kill her.  
" Andrea, Andrea, Andrea, you dare to interrupt a vampire. You'll pay  
with your life." Todd made his way to her.   
" Leave me alone, Todd." Annie shouted.  
" You think I'm going to listen to you?" Todd asked, showing his   
fangs.  
Annie screamed. " Jack, help me!"   
" He can't help you. He's out." Todd said.  
Annie assumed he meant he was dead and passed out. He pulled back her   
hair and sunk his teeth into her neck, or he tried to.  
" She's protected." He mumbled. He went back to Fi. He was about to   
bite her again when Jack and Carey pushed him into the coffin. Jack picked  
up a lock and slammed it on the coffin.  
" That probably won't hold long. Let's get the girls and go." Carey  
said.  
Jack went to Annie and picked her up.  
" Fi? Fi?" Carey said. " Jack she's like not moving, it's like she's  
in a trance."  
" Carry her." Jack said. Carey picked her up and they walked to the   
hotel and into the guys room.  
" I'm gonna go get Clu, he knows more about this stuff than the two   
of us." Carey said, leaving Jack alone with both girls. He walked to Annie.  
" Annie, please wake up. Please don't leave me." Jack whispered.  
  
" Where am I? Am I still alive?" Annie said, looking around the white  
room she was laying in. " Well, of course not, I just got bitten by an undead  
vampire."  
" You're not dead, little one." A voice echoed.  
" Who was that?" Annie looked around.  
" It was you. Well, me really." A ghostly version of Annie appeared.  
" What are you?" Annie said.  
" I protect you from evil. Well, with your panther but..."   
" Am I a vampire?" Annie whispered.  
" Weren't you listening? You are protected. You may have been bitten  
but it has no effect over you."  
" Then why am I here?" Annie trembled.  
" Because, you're unconscious. You need to find your way back."  
" Please don't leave me.." Jack's voice echoed as her spirit   
disappeared.  
" Jack?" Annie shouted. " Help me! Help me find my way back!"  
  
" Help me! Help me find my way back!" Jack heard Annie's voice echo  
in the back of his head.  
" Annie, do you remember when we met for the first time? Probably   
not, you were only five and I was seven. You and Fi were playing in the   
sandbox, remember? I came over and started squirting you with my sqirt gun.   
You both started crying. I was sent to my room. I was so mad, that when I   
finally got to leave, I threw my food at you guys. You had mashed potatoes  
and ketchup all over you. I got in big trouble and you and Fi laughed at me.  
Or what about the time we all learned to swim. We couldn't even float. You  
went under water and everyone thought you were drowning and then when mom was  
getting ready to have a mental breakdown, you swam up to all of us without a  
care in the world. You were always like that." Jack took a breath. He told  
her some more memories. " I remember the first time I saw you when you were   
fifteen. At first I thought you were just another pesky fifteen year old, but  
I was wrong. When I heard you sing, I was breathless. You sounded like an   
angel. I knew from that day that you were the one for me. I love you, Annie  
Thielen." A tear ran down Jack's cheek as he took her hand.  
  
" I love you, Annie Thielen." Jack's voice echoed in the white room.  
" Jack. I love you, too." Annie whispered. The floor started caving.  
As she fell, she saw herself lying, Jack holding her hand. She fell   
to the bed where she saw herself.  
  
" Jack?" Annie whispered. " Jack, where's Fi? Is she ok?"  
" Annie!" Jack gave her a huge hug. " You were bitten. I thought   
you.."   
" Todd, he said, I thought you were dead." Annie said, crying.  
" I'm fine, just a couple bruises. Are you ok?" Jack said.  
" Shaken mostly." Annie said, slowly sitting up. She looked over and  
saw Fi. She jumped out of the bed and ran to Fi. " Is she ok? Was she   
bitten?"  
" No, she wasn't bitten. But she's like in a trance or something."  
Jack said. " We didn't know what to do."  
" I don't know, either. Anytime I had a paranormal problem I asked   
Fi, and she'd know what to do. Wait, where's Todd?" Annie said.  
" At the house. In a coffin." Jack said.  
" Fi!?" Clu burst into the room with Carey.  
" She's in a trance." Annie said.  
" Can I talk to her, alone?" Clu asked.  
Everyone left the room.  
" Fi? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway.  
I didn't want you hanging with Todd. Probably not the best thing to say, but  
you have to know the reason. I was jealous. I saw you and I could see you   
really liked Todd and it hurt. Because I'm in love with you. Fi, I love you   
more than you can imagine." Clu held her hand as it moved. " Guys, she is  
waking up!" Clu shouted. Everyone ran in.  
" Todd's a vampire." Fi gasped.  
" We know." Annie said, rubbing the bite mark on her neck.  
Fi stood up slowly, leaning on Annie and Clu for support. She walked   
into her room and her and Annie talked alone.  
" I was bitten." Annie said, showing Fi the mark.  
" But, you're alive." Fi said.  
" Remember when I told you I had dreamed about a panther who   
protected me? Well, he's real. And he protected me." Annie said. " Wait, what  
breaks a vampire's trance?"  
" Love." Fi said.  
" Oh, my god. You're in love with Clu. He was the only person in the  
room when you woke up." Annie said, smiling at her friend.  
" Clu?" Fi asked. " No way. I just have a little crush. I'm not in   
love with him."  
" You never told me you had a crush on Clu!" Annie said.  
" Well, I thought you'd laugh."  
" Never."  
" Wait a second. Where is Todd?" Fi asked.  
" Right here!" Todd said standing in the window.  
They both screamed, causing the group to run in.  
" You're making this hard, Fiona. Now I'm going to have to kill your  
friends too." Todd said.  
" No, leave them alone. Take me." Fi said, stepping forward.  
" NO!" They all shouted.  
Annie kicked him against the wall. " Guys, run."  
" We're not leaving you." Clu said.  
" He can't hurt me." Annie said as he stood up.  
Fi assured him that it was true and they left the room.  
" Andrea, you are no match for me." Todd said.  
" Really?" Annie asked. She tried to kick him and he grabbed her   
foot. She let her shoe slip off and grabbed a mirror lying on the dresser she  
through it at him and it shattered. Todd didn't wince a bit.  
" You really think you can hurt me? I'm dead. Can't get much worse."  
Todd said.  
" Good point. How'd you die?" Annie threw a vase at him.  
" Bitten by a vampire." Todd said.  
" Of course, I'm sure it was tragic." Annie threw a book and ducked  
behind the bed as he threw it back twice as hard. She stayed behind the bed   
and Todd flipped it over and it hit Annie hard in the leg.  
" Ow. Ow. Ow." Annie cried, clutching her leg.  
" Annie!" Jack cried as he, Fi, Clu and Carey ran into the room with  
wooden stakes and holy water.  
Jack ran to Annie. " The bed's on her leg. I think it is broken."  
" Lift the bed, Todd." Fi said pointing the stake at him.  
" I'm scared." Todd said grabbing the stake and breaking it in two.  
Clu threw one of the stakes and Todd ducked right before it hit.  
" Your new boyfriend has bad aim." Todd told Fi.  
" He's not my boyfriend!" Fi said.  
" Oh, then you won't mind if I kill him." Todd picked up a piece of   
glass from the floor and threw it at Clu. Fi pushed him out of the way and  
the glass hit her arm.  
" Fi, are you ok?" Clu asked.  
" There is a piece of glass in my arm, but other than that, fine." Fi  
said, wincing in pain.  
" I can't lift the bed." Jack said.  
" My leg really hurts, Jack." Annie said, crying.  
" I'm trying." Jack said.  
" How do you get glass out of a person's arm?" Clu asked.  
" Help Carey." Fi said, motioning to Carey who was struggling to   
fight Todd. Clu looked at Fi and went and got a stake.  
" Hey, Mr. Vampire." Clu said. Todd looked at him. " Say bye." Clu  
threw the stake at him and hit his heart. There was a flash of light and   
he turned to smoke.  
" You did it!" Annie said. " Now get this bed off my leg."  
" Ok, you guys lift it and I'll pull her out." Fi said standing up.  
The guys slowly lifted the bed. Fi pulled her out.  
" Thanks." Annie said.  
" What in the world is going on here?" Molly said coming into the   
room. " Fi, you're arm is bleeding." Molly walked to her.  
" Mom, I think Annie's leg is broken." Jack said.  
" How? What just happened here?" Molly asked.  
" See, you know Todd, well, turns out..." Fi started.  
" He's a vampire trying to.." Annie continued.  
" Kill me.." Fi continued.  
" He tried to bite Fi..." Annie said.  
" And Annie kicked him.."  
" So he bit me instead.."  
" Then she passed out..." Carey said.  
" And we pushed the guy into a coffin.." Jack continued.  
" Then he came back here and tried to.." Clu continued.  
" Kill.." Fi said.  
" All of us..." Annie continued. " He flipped the bed over.."  
" And it landed on her leg..." Jack said.  
" Then he through a piece of glass at me.." Clu said.  
" And I pushed him out of the way.." Fi continued.  
" Then Clu and Carey killed him with a stake." Annie finished.  
" What really happened?" Molly asked, looking directly at Jack.  
" Exactly what we said. But we need to get Fi and Annie to the   
hospital." Jack said, seriously.  
" Ok, you're all crazy." Molly said. " We better go to a hospital."  
Jack slowly picked up Annie. Fi walked close to Clu. Carey stayed   
behind to tell Ned and Irene what was going on.  
" Molly, can you drive the bus?" Annie asked as Jack put her down on  
the couch.  
" I can try." Molly said going to the cab.  
" Hold on to something." Jack said.  
" I heard that." Molly said as the bus started up.  
Annie laughed.   
" You ok, Fi?" Clu asked.  
" Yeah. But I'm getting blood all over you." Fi said.  
" Who cares?" Clu said, hugging her.  
They arrived at the hospital and both girls were sent to the emergency  
room. After waiting for almost two hours, both girls came out, Annie in a  
wheelchair and Fi's arm was wrapped up.  
" Are you guys ok?" Jack asked jumping up.  
" Yeah. The doctor said we could leave, tonight." Annie said.  
" Yeah. They got the glass out and the bleeding has stopped." Fi   
indicated her bandaged arm. " Can we please leave?"  
" Yeah. I want to go talk to the doctor. You guys go ahead to the   
bus and be careful." Molly said, walking to the desk.  
They walked to the bus and helped Annie inside.  
" I'm never ever going to date again." Fi said, settling onto the   
chair. " Ever."  
" I wish you'd reconsider." Clu said quietly. Annie and Jack shared a   
look. Fi blushed ten shades of red.  
" Maybe." Fi whispered.  
Molly came onto the bus.  
" Annie, I'm going to call the club and tell them we have to cancel."  
Molly said.  
" NO!" Annie shouted. " I mean, I'm really looking forward to it. I   
wrote a song and everything." She glanced at Jack. " Please don't cancel."  
" Ok. I didn't think you'd be up to it, but if you want to." Molly  
sat down and started the bus.  
" Thanks, guys." Fi whispered.  
" For what?" Annie asked.  
" For not only saving my life, but for risking your own lives, just  
because I went and fell for a vampire. I mean most girls go out with normal  
guys but not me, no I go out with a dead guy. Living dead guy, but still.  
Anyways, you think I would've figured that out. I mean, I always figure   
this stuff out, but no. I'm totally clueless." Fi curled up in the chair.  
" Don't put yourself down Fi. I usually figure this stuff out too.   
And I was almost too late. And then I had to go and try to beat him up,  
getting myself bitten in the process. I'm the stupid one." Annie said.  
" Well, I'm letting up on weird stuff for awhile, this, was way   
scary. I could have been killed." Fi shivered.  
" Ditto."  
" Yeah right!" Jack and Clu said together.  
" The day you two let off of weird stuff is the day I shave my head."  
Jack laughed.  
" You're funny, Jack." Fi said sarcastically, smiling.  
" I do my best." Jack took a bow.  
" We're there." Molly said.  
They all went upstairs.  
" You guys ok?" Carey asked.  
" Mostly." Annie said, as Jack lowered her into the wheelchair.  
" Well, we fixed the room back up, if you still want to sleep in   
there." Ned said.  
" Thanks, Ned." They said as they went into the room..  
" Fi?" Annie asked, lying in her bed.  
" Huh?" Fi replied from her own bed.  
" Do you think people can hear someone talking when they are passed  
out?" Annie asked.  
" I think they can." Fi said. "Why?"  
" When I passed out, I heard Jack talking to me."  
" What'd he say?"  
" Well, he was talking about the first time he saw me and when we   
learned to swim. And he told me not to leave him because he loved me. But I  
don't know if it was real or I imagined it."  
" Ask him."  
" What if I was imagining it and he thinks I'm crazy?"  
" Don't come right out and ask if he told you he loved you, bring it  
up slowly, like ask if he said something about swimming or whatever."  
" Thanks, Fi." Annie said as the two fell asleep.  
  
" You think they are ok?" Clu asked lying on his bed.  
" Yeah." Carey said. " We've been over this. It's midnight. Go to   
sleep."  
" Yeah, right." Jack said. He heard someone moaning. " What was   
that?"  
" Let's go check on them again." Clu said, standing up.  
They walked to the girls room. They were both tossing and turning.  
" No. Stay away." Annie mumbled.  
" Leave me alone." Fi said, kicking off hr blankets.  
" Fi, it's ok." Clu whispered. " You're just dreaming."  
" Annie wake up." Jack said, brushing her hair out of her face.  
" No, Jack, stay away." Annie said, still dreaming.  
" Come on, Annie wake up." He shook her shoulders.  
" Jack, no." Annie suddenly woke up and started crying.  
" It's ok, Annie. You just had a nightmare." Jack whispered.  
" You're ok." Annie said, looking at Jack. " You're alive."  
" Yeah. Are you ok?" Jack said, hugging her.  
" I-I think so." Annie said.  
" Fi, it's ok. Wake up." Clu gently shook Fi's good arm.  
Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. " Clu!" Fi hugged him and   
cried.  
" Come on, we'll go watch a movie." Clu said, helping Fi up.  
Jack picked up Annie and they went to the guys room.  
" I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight am I?" Carey asked.  
" Not likely. We're gonna watch a movie." Jack laid Annie down on   
the couch.  
" Ok, we have all three Screams, Speed, Toy Story one and two,   
Wizard of Oz and Dracula. Oh, forget that last one." Clu said.  
" Wizard of Oz." The girls said together.  
They watched movies till the morning.  
  
The next morning, Molly came into the room and found the guys lying   
on the floor asleep. Cookies and popcorn were scattered across the room.   
( There had been a slight food fight.)  
" Guys have you seen Annie or Fi?" Molly asked.  
" In bathroom." Clu yawned and pointed.  
" Hair." Jack said, yawning.  
" And makeup." Carey added.  
" Did someone say our names?" Annie asked, wheeling herself out.  
" Hey mom." Fi said, drying her hair.  
" Annie, we have a sound check at the club in a couple hours. Make   
sure you're ready. And you guys clean this mess up." Molly walked out.  
" You heard her, clean." Annie said, brushing her hair.  
The guys slowly stood up and picked up the food. A little while   
later, Molly came back in.  
" Annie, you ready to go?" Molly asked.  
" Yeah." Annie said.  
" I'll go with you guys." Jack said.  
" NO!" Annie shouted. " I mean, you don't have to do that."  
Jack looked confused. " Ok, I'll stay here."  
" Come on, Annie." Molly and Annie went to the club.  
  
That night, they were all at the club.  
" Show me that move again." Fi told Clu.  
Clu did a dance move.  
" That settles it. I can't dance." Fi said, trying to imitate the   
move.  
" Sure you can. Here I'll show you." Clu stood behind her and grabbed  
her hands. He made her do a disco thing. " Like this."  
Fi laughed. " You're crazy, Clu."   
" Only because of you." Clu whispered.  
" I need to get something." Fi said, tensing up and walking away.  
" What did I do?" Clu asked himself.  
  
" Fi, what's up?" Annie asked, seeing the look on her friends face.  
" I think Clu was flirting and I.." Fi trailed off.  
" And this is a bad thing?" Annie asked.  
" No, yeah, I don't know. What should I do?" Fi asked.  
" I'm not the person to ask, but if I were you, I'd go back to him.  
Flirt right back." Annie said.  
" Ok. Wish me luck." Fi said, walking away.  
" Luck." Annie shouted after her.  
  
" I'm back." Fi said, walking up to Clu.  
" What'd you need?" Cu asked.  
" I had to talk to Annie." Fi said.  
" Ok." Clu said.  
" So can you show me some more moves?" Fi asked.  
Clu showed her some dance moves.  
" Welcome everyone! Tonight we will be having some really hot singers  
who've come a long way to be here. So let's give it up for Molly Phillips."  
Everyone cheered.  
" Thank you, everyone." Molly said as the music of In The Darkness  
started.  
Fi shivered, listening to the words. " You ok?" Clu asked.  
" Yeah, the song just reminded me of Todd." Fi said.  
" Come on, we'll go outside." Clu said, leading the way.  
When they were outside, Fi asked," When I was in that trance, you   
were the only person in the room with me when I came out of it. What did you   
do or say or whatever?"   
" Hmm, that was some food fight last night, huh?" Clu asked, changing   
the subject.  
" Clu!" Fi said. " Tell me!"  
" I-I don't remember what I said."  
" Yeah, you do. I think I deserve to know."  
" I can't tell you."  
" Clu, we are best friends, you can tell me anything."  
" It's not that easy. I've tried to tell you, numerous times. I can't,   
it's too hard. Fi, trust me, I'll tell you someday."  
" I want to know now."  
" Well, I really can't tell you now."  
" Fine, then there is something you should know." Fi hesitated before  
continuing. " There is only one thing that can break the trance."  
" And that would be?"  
" Never mind." Fi looked at her feet, noticing her shoes had a   
greenish tint.  
Clu lifted her chin. " What are you so afraid to tell me?"  
" Nothing. I'm not afraid, I just don't know how."  
" Well, usually, you open your mouth and words come out, but.."  
" Clu, I'm serious." Fi shook her head.  
" Sorry."  
They stood for a couple minutes in silence and then at the same time  
said, " I love you."  
" What?" They both asked and laughed.  
" That's what I told you." Clu said.  
Fi nodded. " Love breaks the trance."  
" Everybody give it up for Annie Theilen!" An announcer shouted.  
" Let's go inside." Clu took Fi's hand and led her in.  
After singing Never Give Up, To Dream About You and Everything Feels  
Like New (Alexz Johnson song, but..) Annie glanced at Jack and said, " This  
a new song I wrote and I'd like to thank the band for learning it so quickly."  
Annie looked at Carey and nodded. She looked at Jack and started singing,  
feeling a knot in her stomach.  
  
I wished upon a star,  
Hoping love would reach my heart.  
I wonder could it be true,  
That you were wishing for me,   
When I was wishing for you.  
  
Chorus  
Do you believe in Love at first sight?  
Since you came into my life.  
Do you believe in Meant to be?  
Did you feel it when you saw me?  
Do you believe in true love?  
Does your heart soar like a dove?  
Do you believe in what we have?  
I believe in you, do you believe in me too.  
  
When I saw you I told all my friends,  
They told me it was out of my hands  
If it was meant to be, It would be.  
Everything wasn't up to me.  
I wished that you felt the same way.  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I guess someone must have heard my pleas.  
Cause the next thing I know you were asking me please.  
Well, of course I said yes and love took care of the rest.  
I love you, love me too.  
  
Repeat Chorus 2  
  
Believe in me too.  
I believe in you.  
Tell me you need me, too.  
I need you.  
Say you love me, too.  
I love you.  
  
Chorus to fade  
  
The song ended and everyone cheered.  
Molly noticed Annie watching Jack so her and Carey lifted her off stage. She rolled herself to where Jack was sitting.  
" Jack?" Annie whispered.  
" Annie." Jack started. " I need to think." Jack walked away.  
" Hey, the song was great." Fi said. " What's wrong? Where's Jack   
going?"  
" I'm not sure. I think I made him mad." Annie said, confused. " Although I couldn't help but notice you and Clu looked closer than ever."  
" Yeah." Fi smiled and then frowned. " Why would Jack be mad? I mean   
you wrote a song for him." Fi said, as confused as Annie.  
" Maybe he just didn't feel the same way." Annie said, miserably.  
  
" Jack, wait up." Clu called, following Jack onto the bus.  
" What?" Jack asked plopping onto the couch.  
" You look like Annie just slapped you." Clu said.  
" Feels like she did."  
" Why'd you get so mad, you been crushing on her forever."  
" I'm not mad, just surprised."  
" A little help, please?" Annie shouted from outside.  
Clu helped her on the bus and left.  
" Jack, I.." Annie stopped talking as Jack kissed her. Her eyes went wide as she touched her lips.  
" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."   
" No! I was just a bit surprised."  
They were about to kiss again, when everyone burst into the bus.  
" Great show Annie." Irene said.  
Fi smiled at her. ' we tried to keep them off the bus.' She mouthed.  
Annie just smiled.  
" So, where's the next stop?" Clu asked.  
" Salem, Mass." Ned said.  
" Witches!" Annie and Fi said together.  
Everything was perfect.  



End file.
